The embodiments described herein relate generally to medical device and pharmaceutical compositions, and more particularly to a medicament delivery device for administration of opioid antagonists, including formulations for naloxone.
Naloxone is a medicament that prevents and/or reverses the effects of opioids. Known formulations of naloxone can be used, for example, to treat respiratory depression and other indications that result from opioid toxicity. For example, known formulations for naloxone can be used to reverse and/or mitigate the effects of an overdose of a drug containing opioids, such as, for example, heroin. In such situations, it is desirable to deliver the naloxone formulation quickly and in a manner that will produce a rapid onset of action. Accordingly, known formulations of naloxone are often delivered either intranasally or via injection.
The delivery of naloxone intranasally or via injection, however, often involves completing a series of operations that, if not done properly, can limit the effectiveness of the naloxone formulation. For example, prior to delivering the naloxone, the user must first determine whether the patient's symptoms warrant the delivery of naloxone, and then couple a needle (or an atomizer) to a syringe containing the naloxone formulation. After the device is prepared for delivery, the user then selects the region of the body in which the naloxone is to be delivered, and manually produces a force to deliver the naloxone. In some situations, such as, for example, when the patient is in an ambulance or a hospital setting, the user then inserts an intravenous catheter to administer the naloxone. Additionally, after the delivery of the naloxone formulation, the user must dispose of the device properly (e.g., to prevent needle sticks in instances where the naloxone is injected) and seek further medical attention for the patient. Accordingly, known formulations of naloxone are often delivered by a healthcare provider in a controlled environment (e.g. a hospital, physician's office, clinic or the like). Access to emergency medical facilities and/or trained health care providers, however, is not always available when an individual is suffering from an overdose. Moreover, because naloxone is often administered during an emergency situation, even experienced and/or trained users may be subject to confusion and/or panic, thereby compromising the delivery of the naloxone formulation.
Known devices for delivering naloxone also require that the user manually generate the force and/or pressure required to convey the naloxone from the device into the body. For example, to deliver naloxone using known syringes, the user manually depresses a plunger into the syringe body. The force generated by manually depressing a plunger, however, can be sporadic, thus resulting in undesirable fluctuations in the flow of the naloxone and/or incomplete delivery of the full dose. Such fluctuations and variability can be particularly undesirable when the naloxone is being atomized for intranasal delivery. Moreover, in certain situations, the user may be unable to generate sufficient force to provide the desired flow rate and/or flow characteristics (e.g., for an atomizer) of the naloxone.
Additionally, because naloxone is often delivered by a healthcare provider in a controlled environment, known formulations of naloxone are generally stored under controlled conditions, and for limited periods of time. For example, known naloxone formulations are often formulated to be stored between 20 and 25 degrees Celsius. Accordingly, known naloxone formulations are not compatible for being carried by a patient or a third party (e.g., a relative of friend of the patient) for long periods of time.
Thus, a need exists for improved methods and devices for delivering opioid antagonists, such as, for example, devices that provide for the delivery of naloxone by untrained users. Additionally, a need exists for naloxone formulations that can be exposed to a wide range of environmental conditions for long periods of time.